Late Night Visits
by JasmineD799
Summary: This story takes place one night a couple of days after Mulan has improved her skills in training, she's thinking about Shang and decides to go visit him.


It was a dark night, Mulan lay awake in her tent trying to fall asleep but it was no use she sighed softly. It had been almost a week since she had joined the army to save her father from being killed. She had a hard time training, but with the help of her guardian dragon Mushu, she was able to improve.

Mulan lay there thinking about captain Li Shang. She thought he was actually kind of handsom. She wished she could talk to him, to get to know him but she knew a certain little red dragon wouldn't be very happy if she got too comfortable around him. Knowing that Mushu did not like the man at all.

She looked at Mushu who was sound asleep beside her shoes. She sat up and quietly slipped on her shoes, careful to not wake Mushu. "Maybe I'll go pay him a short visit," she thought to herself. "Mushu would never know."

And with that she quietly slipped out of the tent and walked out into the night. She walked down the path looking for the captain's tent. When suddenly she ran into Chi fu. "Excuse me?" he said. "But what are you doing out of bed soldier?"

At first Mulan was caught off guard by his question. His face was growing impatient,.

"I'm waiting," he said.

"Oh uh sorry," she said in her best man voice. "I couldn't sleep so I decided to just uh you know, take a little walk. Heheh umm you wouldn't happen to know if the captain is up would you?"

"Yes," Chi Fu replied. "He's up, but he's busy right now so just go on back to your tent soldier."

"Oh y-yes sir," said Mulan. And she quickly walked away from the man. She hid behind a tent and watched Chi Fu leave her sight then she walked on.

Minute's later, she arrived at the captains tent. The light was on and she could hear him moving around inside.

"Okay okay," Mulan thought to herself. "Pull it together. You can do this. It's just a little talk! Is that so hard?"

She groaned softly and was about to call to him, but she was nervous. "What am I going to say to him?" She thought to herself.

"Hey there captain. I was just in the neighborhood and thought I would drop by and you know, talk manly stuff." She groaned. "No that's stupid!" she said to herself.

"Maybe I should just forget it and go back to bed." She made a move to go back to her tent.

Suddenly she heard Shang's voice. "Is someone out there?" he called.

Mulan's heart skipped a beat. She coughed loudly and gasped as she saw him getting up. And she quickly ran and hid behind a tree close by.

Shang came out of his tent with his sword in hand. "Who's there?" He demanded. "Show yourself!"

Mulan took a deep breath and came out from behind the tree. "Um sorry s-sir it's just me Ping," she said.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Shang asked her.

"Uh," Mulan stuttered. "Well I um I was just taking a walk and I uh well kinda decided to um stop by?"

Shang stared at her with a confused face. "Well why were you hiding behind the tree?" He asked her.

"Well I thought I heard a sound. So I just decided to check it out." Mulan replied

"You are very strange Ping," Shang said.

Mulan sighed softly she knew that this wasn't a great idea. She had already made shang think weird of her. "I'm sorry sir, I'll just go back to my tent," she replied.

She started walking away but was startled to hear Shang's voice stop her. "Wait," he called. "Why not come inside? Since you're here I guess we could just talk for a while."

Mulan turned around to look at him with a suprised look. She smiled at him wondering if she should accept his offer. She thought about Mushu.

"What if he woke up?" She thought to herself. "Oh well what can he do to me? He's just a little red dragon." She smiled at Shang and nodded agreeing to come inside.

While inside the tent the two were silant for a while. Mulan sat down not saying a word. "Uh," said Shang suddenly. "You-you've been doing well in training, I was suprised when you got that arrow down."

"Oh uh t-thank you sir," Mulan replied.

"Go ahead and just call me Shang," the captain replied to her.

Mulan smiled a little. "You know," said Mulan. "When we're not training or fighting, you can be very nice."

Shang chuckled softly. "Yes well," he said. "I'm just doing my job, I have to be tough. My father said a good captain must be tough on his men. I'm doing my best to not him down."

Mulan smiled at him. "I'm sure he's proud of you no matter if your tough or not. You could never let him down Shang, he loves you because you're his son," she replied.

Shang smiled back a little, "I suppose you're right," he said. "Thanks Ping."

Mulan smiled at him. "It's nothing," she replied.

Shang chuckled at her. "You're still a little strange," he said.

Mulan laughed a little. "Sorry I'm cursed with it," she said.

Shang laughed with her and he looked into her eyes, the two stared at eachother for a moment. "What are you staring at?" Mulan asked him.

"Oh uh sorry," said Shang. "It's nothing, um you should get back to your tent. You will need rest for training tomorrow."

"Oh y-yeah right," Mulan replied. "Um I-I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight sir."

Mulan walked out of the tent and she started back to her own. She stopped and glanced back towards Shang's tent. A light went out. She sighed softly glad she got to talk to him and she continued to walk back to her tent when suddenly.

"Aha! There you are!"An angry voice said. "Girl you are in big trouble!"

Mulan stopped and turned seeing her little red guardian dragon. "M-Mushu!" she said. "Uh w-what are you doing up?"

"The question is what are YOU doing up?" Mushu replied. "You should be asleep! What were you doing?"

"It's nothing Mushu!" Mulan replied. "I was just taking a walk."

"Please! You were talking to pretty boy over there! You can't fool me girl!" Mushu said.

Mulan groaned slapping her forehead. "I-I don't like him okay Mushu!" she said. "I just wanted to talk to him."

"Yeah right sure thing," Mushu replied. "Now go to bed!"

Mulan sighed, and started back to her tent. She glanced back toward Shang's tent one more time and smiled.

"Hey!" Mushu called. "Come on now let's go!" Mulan giggled and followed Mushu back to the tent.

The End...

Well I hope you liked this, I wrote it a long time ago, hehe well anyway R&R


End file.
